1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm slings for guns, rifles, shotguns, machine guns and other conventional types of firearms and to firearms utilizing such slings. In another aspect, the present invention relates to firearm slings for use with guns, rifles, shotguns, machine guns or other conventional types of firearms to securely hold such firearms to the user's body when the weapon is not in use. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to a firearm sling which provides support for such a firearm when aiming or firing. In still another aspect, the present invention relates to a firearm sling which provides a firm grip on the firearm as it is being aimed or fired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, firearm slings consist of a soft or flexible material which attaches to the stock of a firearm to securely hold the gun, machine gun, rifle or shotgun to the user's body when the weapon is not in use.
A firearm carried about using the typical sling of a soft or flexible material, does not provide support for the gun, machine gun, rifle or shotgun when aiming or firing.
Numerous types of firearm slings exist in the prior art. However, these slings suffer from one or more limitations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,432, issued Apr. 6, 1976 to Hathaway, discloses an elastically extensible resilient gun sling which includes two loops. The two loops can be manipulated around the user's shoulder, arm and torso as shown to provide a stable firing position. However, the gun sling disclosed in this patent is constructed of an extensible resilient material, such as rubber, that enables it to be extended from a length operative to hold the rifle in the carrying position. However, the Hathaway auxiliary gun sling utilizes an elastic rubber type material, and thus cannot be used as a supportive member during aiming or firing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,010, issued Apr. 16, 1985 to Hightower, discloses a sling for a rifle, shotgun or the like and is designed such as to be quickly adjustable. The Hightower sling is formed of a web of material folded upon itself to define first, second and third web portions. As the Hightower sling for a rifle, shotgun or the like utilizes a flexible material, it cannot be used as a supportive member during aiming or firing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,022, issued May 5, 1992 to Dvoroznak, discloses a flexible rifle sling of a fabric material, which also includes a cradle portion of a fabric-covered foam rib member. This cradle portion is designed to receive the hand grip portion of a rifle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,558, issued Feb. 1, 1994 to Martinez, discloses a sling for a rifle or shotgun that frees the arm and hand for other uses while the gun is being carried. The Martinez sling includes a normal shoulder loop, and further includes a neck-encircling loop to prevent the shoulder loop from sliding off the user's shoulder. However, the Martinez rifle or shotgun sling utilizes a flexible type material, and thus cannot be used as a supportive member during aiming or firing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,940, issued Jun. 28, 1994 to Hart, discloses a fall away gun sling attachment for a butt of a gun stock; however, the Hart fall away gun sling attachment utilizes a flexible type material, and thus cannot be used as a supportive member during aiming or firing.
European Patent Application No. 0 345 194, filed Jun. 4, 1989, discloses a gun sling assembly utilizing a flexible shoulder strap. Thus, it cannot be used as a supportive member during aiming or firing.
However, in spite of these advancements in the prior art, none of these prior art references disclose or suggest a firearm sling which can be used to carry the firearm and also be used to support the firearm when aiming or firing the weapon.
Thus, there is still a need in the art for an improved firearm sling not suffering from the limitations of the prior art.
There is another need in the art for a firearm sling that is suitable for both carrying a firearm and for supporting a firearm when aiming or firing.
These and other needs in the art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its drawings and claims.